


Fuera de la vista

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Un pequeño accidente de laboratorio ocurrió.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para Luke Drayroues.

**One-Shot**

 

Había pasado una tragedia. El amor de sus ojos no estaba por ningún lado, por alguna extraña razón había desaparecido hace dos semanas, y estaba seguro que no había salido a una reunión científica o a una convención, su precioso nerd había desaparecido como si nada, y la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo era que la gente que trabajaba con él, léase la policía y los científicos no parecían preocupados por él.

 

Quizás debamos rebobinar un poco.

 

El chico que está haciendo el drama es Kaito Kid, acá entre nos Kaito Kuroba, de hecho ni siquiera sabría quién es el amor de su vida si no fuera por Jii-chan, quien le comento sobre una convención de científicos en Tokio, debido a sus trucos de magia (y a situaciones menos legales), a veces era bueno tener conocimientos amplios sobre la ciencia.

 

Shinichi Kudo era uno de los expositores, enfocado en bioquímica, junto con su compañera de escuela, Shiho Miyano.

 

Kaito quedó fascinado, sus experimentos no podían ser aplicados en robos, pero nada quitaba que la complejidad de ellos interesara al mago.

 

Ni siquiera estaba en sus planes seguirlo, por cuestión de hecho Kaito había admirado de lejos a ambos, pero habían despertado el interés de un delincuente peligroso, y Kid siendo el blando de corazón que era, estaba dispuesto a ayudar entre las sombras, solo para descubrir que su nerd era más que hábil en quitarse a pestes de encima de lo que parecía, y aunque aunque muy sorprendido de ver a Kid ayudarle, mantuvo la compostura y la mente fría para detener a las personas que intentaban secuestrarlo.

 

También colaboraba con la policía, manteniendo el anonimato cuando ayudaba a dicha policía en casos complicados, ya sea por medio de experimentos o su aguda mente, seguro era para evitar a la prensa.

 

Era el paquete completo ante la visión de Kaito, más si incluimos que no parecía obsesionado con detenerlo como cierto británico, se habían visto muy pocas veces después de eso, y si había alguna conversación, era muy cordial y breve.

 

Sus fans estarían muy desconcertados si se enteraran de la clase de persona que se enamoró su ídolo.

 

Y ahora no estaba por ningún lado.

 

Era completamente comprensible que estuviera preocupado, Kudo amaba vivir en su laboratorio, y su ausencia se notaba.

 

Esto requería investigación.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Tu acosador personal ha estado mirando el laboratorio desde hace veinte minutos – dijo Shiho moviendo unos viales.

 

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó un poco confundido, dejando la fórmula compleja que estaba haciendo de lado.

 

En un principio, no había ningún problema con el panorama, solo que si nos fijábamos bien, podríamos darnos cuenta de los dos pequeños niños que estaban jugando con químicos peligrosos, esos chicos eran Shinichi Kudo y Shiho Miyano, quienes habían sufrido un pequeño percance en su laboratorio personal, ese con las bonitas ventanas y la vista al patio, lástima que desde el incidente tuvieron que cambiar de locación.

 

\- Vamos Kudo, ya sabes de quien hablo – dijo Shiho rodando los ojos.

 

\- Oh – al parecer su amigo por fin entendió.

 

Su acosador era Kid, desde que intento ayudarlo hace meses, se paseaba mirando el laboratorio de vez en cuando, casi como revisando el perímetro, como un guardia, nunca se acercó o nada, parecía más bien nervioso y conforme con ver de lejos.

 

\- Quizás está preocupado, desde que nos encogimos, no has salido para nada – dijo Shiho.

 

Eso era verdad, ellos no solían salir mucho, pero desde su accidente, se habían mantenido en secreto, no queriendo revelar el accidente y sus consecuencias, ya habían atraído la atención de persona contra ellos antes, y no querían gente peligrosa para esto.

 

\- Bueno, nuestra política secreta aplica con él, no lo he visto acercarse al laboratorio todavía, pero entre menos sepa mejor, y si intentar poner un pie aquí – saca un pequeño reloj de su bata, claramente era una amenaza suave.

 

\- Mientras no meta un pie aquí, ¿verdad?, esperemos que tenga sentido de la auto conservación, después de todo, no quieres lastimar al chico lindo – dijo con burla la chica.

 

\- ¡Shiho! – resoplo mortificado, aunque en su mente se preguntaba cuando duraría, después de todo, estaban hablando de Kid.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Para desgracia de nuestros científicos, Kaito no tenía sentido de auto preservación, pero antes de entrar a su casa, llamó a su artillería plumífera, la casa de Kudo no había resuelto sus dudas, pero quizás sus palomas espías podrían hacer un mejor trabajo, mientras iba a buscar los planos de ese laboratorio…

 

Y sus palomas llegaron rápidamente con información nula, ninguna cámara o grabación recogió nada en su recorrido, y su intento de hackeo solo informó que Shinichi Kudo y Shiho Miyano estaban en una expedición al extranjero como parte de sus estudios de bioquímica.

 

Si ese era el caso, estaba bien, pero…

 

Necesitaba más investigación.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Wow, ha estado merodeando el laboratorio para las semanas – dijo Shiho, habían pasado tres semanas más, y aún no habían resuelto el antídoto, Shinichi empezaba a sentirse un poco frustrado, pero debía mantener la calma.

 

\- Me sorprende que aún no haya querido entrar – dijo Shinichi, su nueva sala de laboratorio estaba en oculto, y solo sabían del chico por las cámaras de seguridad.

 

\- No me sorprendería si ya lo hizo – respondió Shiho desvergonzada – debe estar preocupado.

 

Shinichi se quedó pensando, eso es cierto, Kid se había preocupado lo suficiente para ayudarlo aun cuando no lo conocía aquella vez, y ahora que ya había conversado algunas veces lejanas entre sí, debe estar preguntándose qué le paso.

 

\- Pero no hay forma en que pueda decirle que estoy bien sin revelar el accidente, y realmente no quiero revelar que paso – dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

 

\- Solo deja un mensaje que él pueda ver, seguro está bien – responde ella rodando los ojos.

 

Eso sonaba bien…

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Había un mensaje para él en el lugar donde vigilaba el laboratorio, era una simple hoja de papel doblada dos veces, curioso, la abrió para conocer su contenido, se sorprendió gratamente en realidad.

 

_Deja de espiar el laboratorio, eres espeluznante._

_Estoy bien, estamos en total secreto por una investigación, no queremos que pase lo de la otra vez._

_Y nadie ha leído la hoja, memorice los tiempos en que te vuelves acosador._

_S.K._

Kaito rio alegremente, el bien podía aceptar eso, al parecer no era tan discreto como pensó que era, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para tener contacto.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- ¿Exactamente qué hiciste? – pregunto Shiho ese día en el laboratorio más tarde.

 

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó medio ido, después de cinco semanas, parecía tener por fin alguna idea de cómo su experimento salió mal, pero ese pensamiento voló de la cabeza en cuando su compañera hablo.

 

\- Bueno, la señorita de recepción me ha dado las cartas de esta semana – dijo como si nada.

 

\- Nosotros no recibimos cartas – respondió confundido.

 

\- Oh, eso significa que esta carta de tu chico no es para ti, espero que no te moleste que la lea – dijo mostrando un sobre blanco, con su nombre garabateado de manera elegante, ese tipo de letra que solo vez en un aviso de Kid.

 

\- Dame eso – dijo indignado, interiormente sorprendido por la rápida respuesta.

 

Ella solo sonrió como el mal cuando le entrego el sobre, el científico lo reviso para comprobar que estuviera cerrado y en óptimas condiciones, suspiro de alivio cuando así era.

 

Se retiró del laboratorio inmediatamente para leer su contenido, ante la burla de su amiga.

 

_No soy espeluznante, son práctico._

_Respetaré tu momento de privacidad, pero más vale que te comuniques más seguido, eres un hombre con tan mala suerte que es de miedo._

_Si estás en problemas no dudes en llamarme._

_Kaito Kid._

Y una línea de números finalizo el mensaje.

 

Shinichi parpadeo, ¿Kid le había dado su número de teléfono?, oh, el científico sonrió agradablemente, quizás cuando encontrará una cura a este estado podrían conocerse más allá de las pláticas ocasionales, pero por el momento mensajes de texto serán:

 

“Oi”


End file.
